Long, hot summer
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Florida summers are hot as Hell, especially for Bryan and Alex. Warning: slash, mature situations, cursing!


It was just another morning in the middle of July; Smoldering hot. Down in Florida, the temperatures were reaching up in the 100's. The weather channel said that it was 102 degrees outside with no chance of rain for a week, much to the dismay of everyone that had to endure this heat wave. The only salvation that anyone could get was from their air conditioners at home or the occasional time when the ice cream truck drove by, playing that familiar jingle. Every time "The Entertainer" would come blaring down the streets, adults and children alike would file out of their homes to get a delectable frozen treat to try to cool their over heated existence. Alex Riley was one of those kinds of people. As soon as he heard that familiar tune he bolted out of his spot on the couch with a pocket full of quarters and bought as much ice cream as he could. When he was finally out of money, he was carrying five cherry ice pops (because that was his favorite flavor), four ice cream sandwiches, six snow cones, and three ice cream bars, meaning that he was set for about a week or two.

When Alex finally came back inside with his assortment of tooth-rotting treats, his boyfriend, Bryan, had just gotten out of bed and was in the kitchen. As soon as he laid his eyes on the pile of frozen goodies that Alex had brought in, his jaw dropped, "Please don't tell me that you spend all your money on those things!"

Alex nodded rather proudly as he started to stuff all the ice cream into the freezer, tucking them safely in among a bag of frozen blackberries and the ice machine, leaving out one of the ice pops. He unwrapped the cherry flavored treat and popped it into his mouth, emitting a rather sexual sounding moan from his throat, "Holy shit, I REALLY needed this..."

As Alex was busy devouring his ice pop, Bryan was tapping his foot and giving him a look. He couldn't honestly believe that Alex spent his hard-earned money on those sugar filled, fat creating, disgusting things. But that wasn't what really annoyed him. Bryan was standing there in nothing but one of Alex's t-shirts, no underwear to cover his lower half, and he didn't even notice! One of the few times that Bryan actually tried to do something sexy and his attempts were shot down by some artificially flavored frozen sugar on a stick!

"Don't you notice anything special about me today, Alex?" Bryan wanted to try to be a little subtle about it, being obvious was never his thing. Besides, Alex wouldn't possibly be dumb enough to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was standing half-naked in front of him, right?

Unfortunately for Bryan, he was wrong. Alex completely ignored him and just continued to eat his ice pop, already being half way done with it. This was getting ridiculous! As if it wasn't hot enough already, Bryan could feel his blood boiling! That little cherry atrocity thinks that it's going to steal his man away from him? There was no chance in Hell of that happening!

Bryan pushed Alex out-of-the-way of the freezer and forcefully pulled the door open. He searched around the tiny space until letting out a squeal of success. He pulled out his brand new box of completely vegan, organic, peach flavored ice pops. This plan that he just developed in his head was sure to work! He tore open the box, taking out one of the delicacies and ripping the package open. Luckily, Alex had just finished his ice pop, so Bryan could let his plan unfold without any distractions.

As Alex went to grab an ice cream sandwich, Bryan popped the ice pop into his mouth, licking it seductively. He twirled his tongue around the top of it before letting it slide up and down the sides. He tried to hide his smile as Alex watched him intently, a bit of drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Bryan continued with his little show, taking half of the treat into his mouth before removing it with a loud 'pop!' The sexual nature behind his actions was obviously working since Alex couldn't take his eyes from him.

The whole charade went on for another full minute before Bryan finally finished off the ice pop. By that time, Alex's ever-growing hard-on was prominently showing in his sweat pants. Bryan couldn't help but laugh as he sauntered over to Alex, pushing his hands in his pants, "So, did you enjoy my show?"

The taller man nodded kind of mechanically, his mind still replaying the seductive events from just a second ago. Bryan's hands down his pants didn't help his hard-on, it only made it grow more. He knew that he was gonna get lucky tonight, even if it was just a blow job or something. Actually, he REALLY hoped that it was a blow job. Alex really wants to get another demonstration of what Bryan's tongue can do, except not on an ice pop this time.

Bryan smirked and pulled his hands away, walking into the living room, "Too bad, I'm going out grocery shopping. You can stay home and take care of your little friend yourself."

"Wh-what?! But Bryan, why do I have to take care of it myself? Can't I at least get a courtesy hand job before you go?" Alex frantically asked, following Bryan.

"Nope, this is your punishment for paying more attention to ice cream than your own boyfriend," Bryan pulls on some pants and shoes, grabbing his keys, "I hope this teaches you a lesson, Alex." He struts out the door, a half evil, half proud look on his face.

Alex just stood there dumb founded before going into the bathroom, "For a virgin, he's a damn good cock tease."


End file.
